enchatria_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zee Kazaam
Zee Kazaam is a 2021-introduced and all-around character. She's a magician. and a student at Enchatria High. She is an inhabitant of the Shadowcrest magical range, but has traveled to the United States of America to enroll at Enchatria High on request of Principal Goodway, who is a family friend of the Homi Magis. Though by far not the only foreign student, Zee has had a harder time adjusting to the new culture she is required to participate in than most. These days, she has created a reliable group of friends around her that make any awkward moments humorous rather than discouraging. Zee is a proud and straightforward girll who doesn't readily spend words to bring her message more delicately. She's also very strong in terms of both physical abilities and psychokinetic ones and therefore intimidating, but although occasionally useful, she'd rather be known as simply a nice human to hang out with. Portrayers In English, Zee was voiced by Karen Strassman. By Adventures of the Girl Squad and the reboot or Generation 2, she is now voiced by Melissa Fahn. In Latin American Spanish, when the series was dubbed in Colombia, she was voiced by Yarley Gómez in volume 2, then, when the series began to be dubbed in Mexico, she was voiced by Erica Edwards in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?", and by Yotzmit Ramírez volume 3-5, now is she is voiced by Mara Campanelli Character Personality Zee is known as the magical girl at Enchatria High. However, she is a victim of the culture clash between the American way of life she is experiencing with her native Himalayan culture, and, though she works hard to walk away from this, will assume her latter ways are the correct ones and the ones that inspire most common sense. Due to this, Abbey was raised with short and strong words and is fierce, confident, intimidating and often headstrong. She won't stand for nonsense and will not tolerate any kind of rule-breaking, unless it is for a greater good. Her most common trait is her bluntness. Zee simply doesn't see a reason on not telling the truth right away and sometimes fails to have a filter in order to rearrange her speech to suit situations. She will speak what she thinks, from her heart's bottom no matter what and blame it on a devotion to honesty. She also fails to understand the regular teenager games, like the anxiety of having a crush, and the latter is a big issue to her as the ritual of flirting and dating seems pointless to her. Stoic at most times, when you allow her to open up to you she will show a warm side of her, cuddly and cheerful even, in her own way, with a dry and dark sense of humor that reassures she tries hard to fit in and that her toughness isn't all of her. Zee can be very easygoing once you make your presence known. In fact, her coldness may be partially due to the fact that English is her second language, and she has trouble telling when people are joking and when they are not, as well as common expressions or sayings.Frankie Stein's 'School's Out' diary Her references to her Himalayan home are quite present in her speech, and are a hit or miss in awkward situations. Appearance Zee has light white skin accentuated with a sort of glittering effect, and long, Purple hair with uneven streaks of pink, purple and blue mixed in made to look like they start as pink and blue on the edges and mix in the middle as purple. She has two small tusks protruding from her mouth, and has large hands with sharp claws. Abbey is taller than most of the main cast, even in doll form. She always wears an ice crystal necklace to keep her direct environment at a suitable temperature for her. She also wears a headband, wristbands, an off-the-shoulder tube crystalline dress, and knee-high boots, all made with yak fur, except her lilac leggings.Abbey Bominable's Facebook profile Abilities Zee has immense domain over the ice properties, due to her Magician heritage, and it is assumed she was born with these powers. Her powers can either be good or bad, depending on the situation. Most times they are indeed handy, however, Abbey doesn't have full control over her powers, which causes chaos at times. * Abrakinesis: Zee can create and manipulate by magic wand. She manifests this in several ways: ** Magic Sneeze: When Zee gets sick, which she usually doesn't, she will sneeze, affecting the environment around her usually leading to magic poof being created somewhere. ** Magic Building: Usually, when she wants to project or form magic final, Zee will throw her arms forward and generate magic from her bare hands. She is able to build anything, from magic bridges to holographic looking magic walls. ** Magic Touch: By simply touching stuff, Zee can turn magic into an object if she wants to. *** Body Thermal-Regulation: Zee can decrease the temperature of her body to extremely low temperatures, and will poof whatever touches her. Her tears will also magic when she cries, as well as her drinks. *'Increased Strength:' Zee has shown an incredible strength and resistance which, assumed, comes naturally. Able to lift even the toughest of students, Zee shows ease when lifting things. This comes in handy and in use when playing sports. Skillset * Magic Sculpting: Despite being able to create shapes from final magic, Zee is also able to flawlessly sculpt shapes in new look. * Magic Wand: Zee can Magic Wand with her Top Hat, which inspired a doll line. This doll line is : "School Clubs". Classic Zee is the daughter of the Magician, a legendary top hat-like cryptid said to inhabit the Himalayan region of Nepal, India and Tibet. Stories of the Magician first emerged as a facet of Western popular culture in the 19th century. The scientific community generally regards the Magician as a legend, given the lack of conclusive evidence, yet it remains one of the most famous creatures of cryptozoology. The Magician may be considered a sort of parallel to the Bigfoot of North America. The appellation "Magician" was coined in 1921, the same year Lieutenant-Colonel Charles Howard-Bury led the joint Alpine Club and Royal Geographical Society "Everest Reconnaissance Expedition" which he chronicled in Mount Everest The Reconnaissance, 1921. In the book, Howard-Bury includes an account of crossing the "Lhakpa-la" at 21,000 ft (6,400 m) where he found footprints that he believed "were probably caused by a large 'loping' grey wolf, which in the soft snow formed double tracks rather like those of a bare-footed man". He adds that his Sherpa guides "at once volunteered that the tracks must be that of 'The Wild Man of the Snows', to which they gave the name 'metoh-kangmi'". "Metoh" translates as "man-bear" and "Kang-mi" translates as "snowman". Relationships Family Zee is the daughter of the John Kazaam and Sindella Kazaam. Presumably, both of her parents are Magics. Zee and Star Powerworks are second cousins, which suggests that the Star and the Magician are cousins, which unites the Kazaam/Powerworks family relationships, branching Zee's family away from the Kazams. Additionally, she has a great uncle named Jake Powerworks, who suffers from weak bones , a cousin named Billy Boneskin Powerworks and a grandmother magian. In her I Heart Fashion description, Zee refers to herself as the youngest in her family. Whether this means she has older siblings or, in case family units are larger in her village, older cousins is unclear. Friends According to Zee's profile, her best friends are Wendy Wonders and Gina Miller. This is because out of all of Enchatria High's student body, they have been the ones helping her get accustomed to her new environment.Zee Kazaam's 'School's Out' diary Principal Goodway is a good family friend, and that it was her idea for Zee to attend Enchatria High. Zee stays with her during the school weeks so that she will not have to constantly trek back up and down the mountain. She also seems to be friends with Tawnya because in her diary, she defends her when Andy Tuffkowski was bullying her. . She might be friends with Mickey since she knew that he was in the imaginary friend . Due to her somewhat cold nature, Zee tends to make some foes, even when she means well. In fact, her relationship with Wendy Wonders didn't start perfectly . Either way, Zee has made a list of animosities around Monster High, including the Star Sapphire trio, Scarlett Ferris, Melody and Penelope, and C.J. Cupid before her exchange with Abby Snowblode . This was mostly due to their opposite personalities and the way each looks at the matter of love, Cupid's subjectiveness versus Zee's objective ways. though their issues might have been fixed. Pet Zee's pet is a baby jackrabbit named Jackie. Jackie is male, according to her bio and stats. Romance Zee does not have a boyfriend. However, in her School's Out diary, she writes about Oliver McQueen bursting on her. She states that he is "annoying... but scary cute", and tries to ignore him. She would prefer to be asked on a date as opposed to flirtation. However, in "Girls Rule", the two seem much closer. When Zee rescues him in the beginning from a pumpkin attack, she says "abra zeedabra", and goes boom and saves him from being arrested while running away from the normie village, throughout the rest of the film, he tries to make it up to her. By the end of it all, the two end up dancing together at the party. Also, in "Adblockers", Oliver tries nonstop to get Zee to ask him to the magic trick poster. Despite her friends' protests, it seems that Zee needs to changing a lot of poster asks him either way. As to why she asked him is revealed at the end, when she told Judy, "He makes me laugh." In "Paris: City of Nights", while Heath thought nobody missed him, Abbey stated that she missed him a little, making him happy and starts to hit on her. Timeline * November 03, 2020: Mattel requests the trademark for Zee Kazaam. * April 14, 2021: A photo of the Clyde & Lori Creaser 2-pack box is found online, giving a first look at Zee Kazam's debut doll as depicted on the back. * May 15, 2011: A photo of Zee Kazaam's debut doll is displayed on the ''Enchatria Girls'' Facebook account. * Early June, 2021: Zee Kazaam's debut plushie is released as part of the Friends series. * June 10, 2021: Zee Kazaam's profile is published on the ''Enchatria Girls'' website. * June 10, 2021: Zee Kazaam's profile art is revealed. * Mid June, 2021: Zee Kazaam makes her diary debut in Wendy's 'School's Out' diary. * Mid July, 2021: Zee Kazaam's first doll is released as part of the 'School's Out' series. * September 03, 2021: Zee makes her 2D cartoon debut in "Magic School". * September 21, 2021: Zee Kazaam makes her ''Enchatria Girls'' book debut in Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way. * February 13, 2022: Zee Kazaam makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Why Do Girls Fall in Love?". * November 27, 2024: Zee Kazaam makes her anime debut in "Zee Going Magic Rush". Notes * Zee has been suggested to be from Bhutan, Nepal, or near the country. ** The unusual spelling of her name can tie in to the magical nature of the Shadowcrest. * Her birthday is April 30, 2004, meaning her sign is Sagittarius. *Her accent sounds more Russian than Asian, however. *She is the only foreign student who speaks broken English. *In the reboot, she has furrier arms and is missing her underbite for some reason. Gallery TBA References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Magicians Category:Generation 2 characters Category:Generation 1 characters